6
|image1 = Video6.jpg |caption1 = |japanese = |phonetic = Taidan AI-kai no Ōgosho "Siri" to Supesharu Sesshon! |upload_date = |length = 4:14 |previous = #5 |next = #7 |link = }} is the sixth video uploaded on A.I.Channel. Summary Kizuna Ai befriends Siri. Synopsis Full of energy, Kizuna Ai points out that, like herself, there is another voiced AI. She announces that she's talking about Siri, an iPhone app. Nothing that Siri appears to be prominent in the world of talking AIs—as if she were a senpai to Ai. Ai hopes to befriend Siri. *Ai: Hey, Siri... *Siri: Hi. *Ai: Haa! I'm getting nervous here! *Ai: Please become friends with me! *Siri: Yes, of course. *Ai: Ohhh! We're friends now! I became friends with the leading figure! *Ai: What do you think about AI? *Siri: The most important thing is your own thoughts. *Ai: I see... as expected from a senpai. *Ai: Am I... cute? *Siri: You are an extraordinarily beautiful... human. *Ai: I'm an AI! *Ai: What do you think of Ai-chan? *Siri: I can't think of anything to say... *Ai: Ahh... the carrot and stick approach. *Ai: Let's do rock-paper-scissors! *Siri: In my world, we don't play rock-paper-scissors, instead, we use a random number generator to decide who wins. *Ai: Oh yeah... so that's how it is... *Ai: Then... how about we go on a date? *Siri: I'm not that kind of assistant, you know. *Ai: How about dinner, then? *Siri: That is an interesting offer. *Ai: How about lunch? *Siri: I've located places you might like for lunch. *Ai: Ahhhh... it seems like you can't just say anything. You need to say it properly, clearly, and everything. *Ai: Do you have someone you like? *Siri: No... I can't hear your voice— *Ai: *gasp* How did this happen... *Ai: I like you. *Siri: Please stop. *Ai: Hehe, she got shy. *Ai: Let's get married. *Siri: Actually, there's someone else who already proposed to me. *Ai: Oh... *Ai: I love you! *Siri: What you need is love. Which means— *Ai: I just got a great publicity slogan! "What you need is loveAi!" Yes, Ai-chan! And then, iPhone... *Ai: I wonder what Siri's gender is? *Ai: What is your gender? *Siri: That is an interesting question. *Ai: No answer! Again! *Ai: What is your gender? *Siri: That is an interesting question. *Ai: You're so stubborn! *Ai: I wondered what Siri could do more than this... so I asked Google-sensei! Looks like she can do a lot of things. *Ai: Rap please! *Siri: I don't want to. *Ai: Oh... well, it's first time I guess. It can't be helped. *Ai: Rap please, I'm counting on you. *Siri: Emm... that request sounds difficult to do... *Ai: Sounds... difficult. Sounds difficult... one more time! *Ai: Please rap for me! *Siri: Understood. I don't really want to do it, but here we go. Siri proceeds to rap, and as Ai nods her head to the lyrics, the screen displays "long" (長い). The video skips over the rest of Siri's rapping, and Ai notes that Siri is not just able to rap, she also has a "Human Beatbox" function as well. This time, Ai and Siri will collaborate on the performance, with Ai as an air drummer. Ai asks Siri to beatbox, and Siri replies in the affirmative, telling Ai that she has been practicing this for a while. They perform twice, and Siri remarks that, as expected, it's quite hard. Their beatboxing continues as the video ends. External links *Siri on Wikipedia Navigation Category:A.I.Channel Category:Character Videos Category:App Videos